


Re-Overdose

by dizzynow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i got sidetracked somewhere, but still sex, colour is sexy, it was meant to be angst i swear, kind of, not very into detail sex, some kind of AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzynow/pseuds/dizzynow
Summary: Jihoon can't live without the colours, and he finds himself falling into them so fast he can't get ahold of himself (not that he want to..)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i tried angst  
> but it didn't work out because i like sexy times too much  
> didn't even read this twice, sorry for mistakes !! kind of short but enjoy

The world is in black and white. 

Jihoon, and almost everyone else he knows is used to this phenomenon, and they stroll along in peace, undisturbed by the lack of vibrant colours in their life. People don’t look at the sky, nor the grass or flowers. Why would they? There was no reason to when everything was the same shade of monochrome. 

The world is in black and white. 

Jihoon knows this, yet he sobs sometimes, wondering if he’s the lone person who’s so affected whenever he’s away from the colours. He cries so much he feels blind from all the tears blurring his eyesight, and sometimes he thinks that it might be better that way. Jihoon smiles emptily, and continues crying. He can’t live without the colours, anyway. 

The world was in black and white. 

Jihoon knows he’s not perfect, he’s not one of the selected few who gets to see the brightness of the world, that he only deserves the black and white he’s offered. He definitely wasn’t meant to see the colours, but somehow that had changed.

The sky is blue, the grass is green, his eyes are brown. 

Or hazel, thinks Jihoon as he remembers the times he used to stare into the other’s eyes, captivated by the world reflected in them. Jihoon onto over the other’s knees to get a closer look, “your eyes are so pretty,” he mutters in awe. The love of his life kisses the tip of his nose and laughs, ruffling Jihoon’s (blonde?) hair. The adoration in the other male’s eyes makes Jihoon dizzy with happiness, and he snuggles into the other’s chest. 

This reminds Jihoon of how far apart they’ve been for the past few hours and he sulks. 

Jihoon walks blankly through the streets. He needs to get home as soon as possible. The black and white around him seem to pulse, and he feels weak. People look at him weird and he knows they’ll never understand.

He’s so special to be able to find someone who lets him sees the colours, someone who loves him for who he is. Jihoon is blessed, and he knows it. But he also thinks it’s a curse, like a drug that he can never stop inducing. 

Fumbling for his house keys and throwing open the door to his apartment, Jihoon makes a run with the remains of his strength for the bedroom. The smaller male pounces onto the bed, and lands hard on the other occupant on it. 

Said occupant groans in protest and grumbles about how ‘doesn’t mean you’re small means you’re light’, but still pulls Jihoon into his warm arms. Jihoon feels tears drip down the sides of his face. He feels overwhelmed, and lays there in a daze, finding comfort in the handing rubbing up and down his back. Time passed by fast when he had fun, and Jihoon had to make the most of this. 

He can’t live without the colours, Jihoon thinks, as he moans delightedly against the taller male’s cock. He loves doing this, sparks of colours fill his sight and this is the closest he can get to seeing them all. Jihoon feels drunk off the pleasure, the colours, off Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol makes him so drunk. Jihoon stares loving into the raven’s eyes. It’s hazel. The bedsheets are white, the wallpaper pastel blue and the tip of Seungcheol’s cock is pink, it’s length a healthy rosy flush. It contrasts well against the paleness of Jihoon’s skin, and the younger boy watches, entranced as the cock slides between his legs, rubs against his hole and against the skin of the bottom of his balls. “Your hole is so pink, too,” Seungcheol tells him, looking hungry as Jihoon clenches around nothing. 

Jihoon shudders, and cums hard, even though Seungcheol’s not even in him yet. 

(He’s embarrassed, but Seungcheol thinks he’s sexy and hot like this, so he let’s go of himself easily.) 

Seungcheol doesn’t stop there. He fingers Jihoon gently, smiling as the other boy squirms and pants, whining each time Seungcheol spreads his fingers to stretch Jihoon’s insides. 

When the blond is ready, Seungcheol lifts him up and let’s the younger ride his cock, pulling Jihoon down for a deep kiss as he thrusts upwards. 

He takes pleasure in the tight hold Jihoon’s hole has on him, the flush on Jihoon’s cheeks as he loses himself to the press against his prostate and the hazy look in the male’s eyes as they exchange kiss after kiss, lapping at each other’s lips in earnest.

“Your hole looks so pink,” Seungcheol groans out. He knows what this does to Jihoon. 

(The pinks of their intimate parts, pressed together, so close makes Jihoon go crazy. It’s the only time where he has something similar with Seungcheol connected to close, and he finally feels that he’s worthy of being with the other male. He doesn’t see colours, he’s not perfect, but Seungcheol loves him and- ) 

((Jihoon can't complete that sentence without getting a erection. "Sexy!" Seungcheol shouts from the kitchen))

As expected, Jihoon starts fucking himself on Seungcheol’s cock as hard as he can, and shivers with joy, drooling from the corner of his mouth. Seungcheol helps him out, gripping into the smaller boy’s hips and slamming him down so the pink tip of his cock meets the deep insides of Jihoon, and puts sudden pressure on Jihoon’s prostate. Jihoon screams, and is already leaking his pre-cum all over Seungcheol before they cum. 

The next day, Jihoon leaves for work. The world becomes black and white again, and Jihoon feels like crying. ‘It’s okay,’ he tells himself. The colours will be back when he comes home again. Work is like torture, but the rewards of coming home after a long day is so great Jihoon doesn’t even care anymore. He’s addicted to the colours, to Seungcheol, but he’ll rather stay that way. 

Cycle repeats. The world is in black and white. 

(But the splatter of Seungcheol’s cum across his thighs is so pretty he thinks he wouldn’t mind being completely white too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i was not super clear but the “idea” of this was that jihoon got aroused because he thinks he’s not perfect for seungcheol (because he can’t colours without cheol) but the fact that something of his that has the same colour as seungcheol’s meets so intimately gets him off so much so gets erections all the time HAHA idk sorry killed the mood somewhere in the middle it was meant to be


End file.
